There are a variety of different closures for jewelry items. However, many of these closures are not particularly effective in providing a secure closure. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved jewelry closure and one that relies upon the application of both magnetic and mechanical threading concepts.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention there is provided a jewelry item comprising: a main decorative stem; at least one cap member engaged over the main stem; a first magnet; a second magnet; said main stem having a channel for receiving said first magnet therein; said cap member also having a channel for receiving said second magnet therein; both said channels constructed and arranged so that the first and second magnets are in juxtaposition when the cap member is engaged toward said main stem so that there is a magnetic attraction between the main decorative stem and the cap member.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention the main stem is comprised of a threaded bolt; including a threaded nut that is threaded with the threaded bolt to form a decorative bolt/nut arrangement; both magnets have substantially the same diameter and the first magnet is longer than the second magnet; the channel in the main stem comprises an elongated passage that has a blind inner end, and the first magnet is elongated and accommodated in the elongated passage; the channel in the cap member is in the form of a blind hole, the cap member has an open end with internal thread so that the cap member is threaded onto the threaded bolt, and wherein the blind hole is disposed at en end of the cap member that is opposite to the open end; both magnets are glued into respective blind passage and blind hole; including a cap member engaged at each opposite end of the main stem; each cap member has a support loop for supporting the jewelry item from respective pieces of chain; one of the cap members is fixed to one end of the main stem and is absent any magnet; one of the cap members has a loop for supporting the jewelry item from a piece of chain; the cap member has an open end with internal thread so that the cap member is threaded onto the threaded bolt; the blind hole is disposed at an end of the cap member that is opposite to the open end of the cap member; the blind hole is disposed within the open end of the cap member; the cap member also includes a top lid having a securing loop attached thereto; wherein the lid is one of firmly attached to the cap member, hinged from the cap member, snap fitted with the cap member and fitted to the cap member with a clam shell fitting; wherein the cap member has an open end with internal thread so that the cap member is threaded onto the threaded bolt, wherein the channel in the cap member comprises a blind hole, and wherein the blind hole is in one of disposed within the open end and disposed at a top surface of the cap member; and also includes a top lid having a securing loop attached thereto.